Electronic components generate heat and sometimes require active cooling such as an airflow generated by a fan. When electronic components are grouped closely together, the quantity of heat generated by the electronic components is sometimes sufficient to increase the temperature of the environment surrounding the electronic components. Further, in many cases, groups of electronic components are housed in structures that trap hot air around the electronic components which further increases the temperature of the environment around the electronic components.